Dance with the Devil
by fantasy-elf
Summary: That day at the Hotel Jio would be one she would never forget. After meeting the No life king himself, her life would never be the same again. Yet why does she feel so drawn to him and why does he seem so familiar... ALUCARDxOC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hellsing or its characters. The other characters involved are my own and therefore should not be used without my consent and permission. If you do I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish; If this is your goal when reading my fic I would most highly recommend pissing yourself, followed by a course of praying to your impotent god. So play nicely children XD Thank you earth... we love you!**

A/N: Enjoy! Let me know what you think and if I should continue...

* * *

**Dance with the devil** -

**Chapter 1  
X**

_**Hotel Rio **__**- Brazil (Rio de Janeiro)**_

It was a day, a day like every other day, when I met him.

The lobby buzzed with voices and clatter alike. It had been yet another busy day at the Hotel Rio. From the early hours of the morning to the late hours of the evening, visitors of all shapes and sizes came in and out of the building. From tourists, to business men, to VIP personnel's.

" Excuse me, Young lady!?..." A gruff voice called across from one side of the dining lounge.

I turned with a warm smile towards the elderly gentlemen at his table by the window. My black finely fitted skirt and white pinafore swayed with each step as I approached him.

" What can I get you, Mr Johnson? Coffee? Tea?" I asked, indicating to the cutlery and delicacies that adorned the silver trolley at my side.

The lawyer, Mr Johnson, did a double-take over his newspaper and could not prevent the small quirk that tugged at the corner of his lips. " Tea... Please."

It was a gift that I had; ever since I had been young I had the ability to affect others with my friendly nature. Call it naivety for talking to complete strangers, maybe even perhaps foolishness. But my father always use to tell me there was something in my smile that seemed to bring out the best of people. I enjoyed talking to people, interesting people. With interesting jobs and interesting lifestyles - not like my own.

I poured the steaming brew into the delicate china cup and placed down on the table, giving my customer another smile, " Is that everything you wanted, Sir?"

" Yes." Was the only reply I got before he looked back down at his paper.

With a sigh, I turned back to my trolley and pulled it towards the main desk where I usually waited for my next call for services. Sometimes I was busy like on days like this but sometimes I was sat waiting a good couple of hours before anyone needed anything.

Cough.

With graceful fingers I played around with the various plates and cutlery to keep myself occupied. It was always a good trait as a waitress to keep your placements organised. Teaspoon with the teacups, tablespoons with the desert bowls, salad forks with the side plates and so forth. It was not the best job in the world, but it was one that kept me busy and put extra money in my pocket for the simple luxuries in life.

As though on their own accord my fingers brushed the bulge that lay nestled in my skirt pocket, checking for the small object I had placed there an hour ago during my morning break. They were happening again. The pains, though not as frequent in the last few days.

" Hello, Can we get some more coffee over here!?" My head shot up towards the young couple that were waving me over to their table, suddenly blown out of my reverie.

I was on the move again, " Two Coffee's, Sir?" I asked.

He just nodded, giving me a look before dismissing me completely. Unfortunately for me, I got quite a lot of people like this in such a popular and budding business. The so called 'best of the best and nothing less', 'five star rating' nonsense.

Without really having to think about it, my hands began to do their work. Gently pouring the black liquid into cups and placing them on the table. Then a small pot of cream. Two spoons. Two napkins. Just as my fingers reached the sugar a strange sensation overcame me, like a sudden chill out of nowhere even though the sun was beating in warmly through the wide windows that surrounded me. Out of all the noise and busy chatter I picked up one thing.

A voice, deep and low like the rumbling of thunder before the storm.

" I believe I have a suite."

The sugar bowl slipped from my fingers and almost fell back onto the trolley with a clatter had it not been for my other hand supporting its base. I looked up and almost gasped at what I saw, or rather who I saw at the reception desk.

It was man. It wasn't that he was strange looking but rather he was very handsome and somehow... familiar. Tall and elegantly dressed in black from head to toe. Hair, black, sleek and long that seemed to put my own locks to shame. Along with the dark shades he wore and the pale complexion one could almost say he looked ethereal. Like some dark angel.

I shook my head to clear its wandering. My head lowered, hoping to cover the colour that rose up in my cheeks. What is wrong with me? As he continued to interact with the young receptionist boy, Tim, I kept glancing up at. I couldn't seem to keep my eyes of him, something about him that nagged at the back of my mind.

After finishing with the couples drinks I moved back to my place at the side of the hall, closer to the desk as I innocently eavesdropped on the conversation. Always keeping my head down towards my trolley to not draw attention to myself.

The poor boy was trying to reason with him. He was a very shy and easily intimidated for a teenage lad of seventeen years." I... Er... Mr Brenner, Is that your luggage? I'm sorry sir but the hotel doesn't allow such large personal belongings. The hotel can't be responsible if..."

" It's fine." There was no room for argument when he spoke like that; the boy was near even trembling in to his toes. The gentleman's demanding tone along with his intimidating figure even made a shiver ripple down my own spine.

Yet still the receptionist push further, " I'm sure, I just have to call my mana..."

" Enough..."

There was a brief silence after that and I frowned. My head lifting to openly stare at the two. What was he doing? The dark man was leaning against the counter lightly, a long slender limb reaching from the depths of his coat to brush to float in front of the younger males face. Fingertips, gloved white, barely brushing his flesh. His eyes, his cheek and down to his lips.

A chuckle rumbled from the tall man. Mr Brenner did Tim say his name was? - " Everything is fine."

I swallowed nervously; glancing around to see no one else had notice the strange exchange between the two. What was happening?

" Everything. is. fine." Tim repeated, monotonously.

" Everything is perfectly fine."

" Yes, everything. is... Fine" It was like watching a parent teaching a child how to talk for the first time - putting words into their mouths.

" Good, now hurry up with my bags." He finished almost nonchalantly and began to walk away from the desk towards the grand staircase.

All I could do was stare at the younger boy. Tim had been a friend of mine since I had first started working here, probably one of the only members of staff I properly got along with. I knew he could be easily frightened, and manipulated by his superiors. But this. He looked as though was in a trance. That man, had put some sort of black magic onto him, for his eyes were spaced out and in a dreamy expression - I almost expecting him to start drooling at any moment. How odd. And that man, whoever he was...

I took a glanced back to where I saw him head and almost dropped the cup I was holding in my hand. My heart skipped a beat and breathing cease to exist completely.

_He_, was standing nought but a few stride away from me. Having paused in his leisurely saunter towards the steps and had turned his head in my direction. Watching me. His head tilted, like a curious wolf when it watches its prey.

Heat rose up in my face in an instant and I quickly lowered my head back to my trolley, away from his peering eyes. I could not see them through the tinted glasses that he wore, but I could definitely feel it burn through my every limb. I shivered.

A low chuckled was my only answer and then the sound of slow footsteps as he moved away and up the flight of stairs to the set of rooms - another younger man I hadn't noticed earlier dressed in a white suit followed him.

When my hand rose to touch my face, I realised my face was hot. The breath I did not realise I had been holding came out in a sudden whoosh. What an odd man.

Yet why did I feel like I had met him before...

Cough.


End file.
